The Meaning of Dreams
by Bibliophile Nincompoop
Summary: Spartans are ruthless killing machines, and Athenians are philosophers and masters of the arts. Will their differences tear them apart or bring them together. ShikaTema
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Meaning of Dreams

Summary: Spartans are ruthless killing machines, and Athenians are philosophers and masters of the arts. Will their differences tear them apart or bring them together. ShikaTema

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

Discretion: This story will loosely, if not at all, follow historical events.

--

_The greatest pleasure of life is love._

_~Euripides_

--

Unfamiliar Vocabulary:

_Archon- is the 'king' of sorts to the ancient Athenians during this time period._

_Helot/Serf- is a man/woman forced into slavery due to the fall of their homeland._

_Agoge- was the rigorous education and training regime mandated for all male Spartan citizens_

_Ephors- are five officials who oversee Spartan politics._

_Chiton- is the clothing period of this time, basically a toga but looser._

* * *

Sparta was the mightiest of all the city-states in Greece, their men bred and raised as the most elite of warriors and their women the smartest and strongest of their sex. No army could rival the pride and ferocity that a single solider of Sparta contained. So why had they agreed to meet with those pitiful Athenians? Those artsy fartsy philosophers and boy-lovers? This was the question that the Spartan Queen asked herself repeatedly.

She sat at the opposite side of Athens's Archon Jiraya, the lengthy table, to her, represented the rift between their two cultures. The Athenians had established what they called a 'democracy' which eliminated the divine right of Kings to rule, the ignorant and unintelligible of this pitiful culture were able to control who became ruler. Which was why this idiot was put into power, and soon she'd kill him. Not because of the fact she hated everything he represented, but because he had been ogling and drooling over her chest.

"If you're done acting like a horny mutt, I'd like to discuss why you requested my presence." She stated bluntly, her crystal jade eyes glaring into his dark brown ones.

A brunette, with red fangs tattooed on his cheeks, jumped at her statement, "Don't you talk to our ruler like that you insolent Spartan witch! Know your place and stay silent. Let your King speak!"

She chuckled heartily, she smile wickedly towards the Archon. "Is this how you run this so called government of yours? Helots have more respect."

The brunette jumped up again, charging over at the blonde woman. The redhead by her side stood up, his blade in hand. "One more step, and I'll sever that impertinent head from your body."

"That is enough Kiba," The silvery haired man at the end of the table called, a cheery grandfather-like smile on his well structured face. "please, everyone, sit back down."

The redhead still stood, his hand hovered over the hilt of his sword. The blonde Queen gazed at the General, subsequently her younger brother as well. "Gaara sit."

The one called Kiba once again scoffed, muttering a 'she acts like she's calling the shots'.

Jiraya noticed the scowl on young queen's beautiful and deadly face, "Where is your husband? I specifically asked for the King of Sparta."

"Well you've got her." She said flatly. "My husband is dead, and I have yet to remarry."

"Oh." Jiraya's face went solemn. "Your husband was a good man, a strong man. I am very sorry."

"My husband was a disgrace to me and his people." She scoffed, "He couldn't even heir a child, he shouldn't have even passed his Agoge."

"What is an Agoge?" A flaxen haired man, with a bored expression asked. He had been the most quiet and emotionless of the Athenians at the table, he looked scrawny and pitiful.

She eyed the man, "It's the right of passage all Spartan men must pass, they are thrown out to defend themselves from age seven till they are eighteen. Only the strongest return to marry and fight for Sparta."

"Hm." He said taking in the information, "Are you sure that it is not you who is defective?"

Most women would be in uproar that a man claimed them to be infertile, but this question did not affect the Queen. "None of his ten mistresses were impregnated, so I am sure my womanhood is not of defect. Enough of this, I wish to know why I was summoned."

"To put this delicately, we need help getting rid of a 'pest'." Jiraya said ominously, his head bowed.

She rested her chin on the back of her hands, her elbows on the ornate table. An improper stance for any woman, but the intensity of her calculating eyes silenced all who opposed. "What kind of 'pest' are we speaking of?" She questioned.

"There is a Persian spy in our mists." The Archon cleared his throat, "Our informant also mentioned the spy has gathered intelligence on Sparta as well."

"We do not worry about such trivial things, if they want a fight, then we are more than willing to step on the little insects. No amount of information could conquer us."

Jiraya looked taken aback, "I don't think you quite understand me-"

"No, I understand you fine." She growled, "You wanted me to extend my men and resources to aid _your _war. You should have thought thoroughly, before you had you men wielding paintbrushes rather than swords! Men should be practicing battle cries, not poems and sonnets."

"They have information about Gaara weaknesses." Jiraya said steadily, hoping she'd come to her senses. "He is your secret weapon after all, correct?"

The Queen felt her companion tense, but released a deep breath. "Do you know of what the documents say of his defects?"

"No."

She sat there pondering for a moment, her sea washed eyes narrowing dangerously. If the Persian spy had devastating Intel on Gaara's demon then what would stop the Persian King from telling the world. Sparta would ultimately fall. But the last thing she wanted to do was to pair up with the Athenians, but their team would be a force to reckon with. They the brains, and Spartans the brawn.

"Before we take this to war, we should at least try to catch the rat first." She said with distaste.

"So shall we will draw up a treaty Queen Temari?" The Archon smile faded when he caught the menacing glare from the Queen.

Her deep royal voice growled, "No treaty, I know what Athenian treaties consist of. I will not marry off any of the women from Sparta, not even the serfs."

"Well," The older man smiled, "You're widowed, and I am in need of a younger wife. You'll still keep your title."

"Foul man." Temari stood from the table, her chair skidding back against the marble floors. "I'll keep my title of what? _Queen_! But I will lose all rights I have from Sparta."

"I am familiar with the rights Spartan women have." The silvery man smiled giddily, "You can partake in public nudity, I will not complain."

"Nor will any other man in Athens." A long faced man with feminine charcoal hair chuckled.

The queen looked towards her redhead companion, "Ready the horses, we are returning to Sparta."

"Yes my lady." He bowed, walking out the corridors.

"Wait." The lazy man spoke up, standing up, showing his impressive height. Temari was taken back that her previous assumptions of the man's physique were completely wrong. His green chiton was tight against his very muscular build and his face looked as if Aphrodite had chiseled it herself. "We only wish for a temporary treaty to be signed, lasting until the Persian Empire falls."

The blonde looked back at her solider lingering at the doors for her next command, "I shall stay in Athens to plan the strategics, and I'll send word of our next moves. You and Kankuro are in charge in my stead."

"Sister..." The boy coughed, realizing his slip up. "my lady, shouldn't you take this up with the Ephors?"

"Tomorrow is the end of their term," She smiled wickedly, "once you return set up all preparations to your liking. I shall inform you if situations change, be ready for battle at a moment's notice."

She walked up to him taking his shield and giving it back to him, whispering a "With this, or upon this". She watched her youngest brother leave, silently praying to Ares to give them victory with their blades, to Athena to give them wisdom, and to Hera for their safe return.

"May the gods be with us."

Jiraya stood up and place his large hand on her shoulder, "I shall show you to your room."

"Hands off." Her icy stare made him shiver.

"Shikamaru?" Jiraya turned to man in the green chiton, trying to escape the engulfing glare the woman was giving him. "Show the lady to her room, you'll be her escort for the remainder of her stay."

"Come on woman." The tall man walked past her, his shoulder slumped backwards staring up at the ceiling.

"Imbeciles," She groaned, "A city full of imbeciles."

She felt like a prostitute, every person she passed gawked and sneered as she passed. Women stuck up their noses in the snobbish ways. Men either began to drool or they growled at who and how she was. Not that she cared, but she was always deemed as the most beautiful woman in all of Sparta... impudent Athenians couldn't realize a real woman even if she was in front of them.

"Why is it that you Athenians despise us so?" She walked faster so she could walk side by side with the daydreaming man leading her to her room.

"Why is it that Spartans despise us so?"

"Well that's easy," Her smirk was as big as ever. "Athenians are bias."

Shikamaru stopped dead in his tracks, "Huh?"

The Queen turned to look at him; the inquisitive look on his face was cute. It was a face that she was sure he didn't use often. "You, Athenians, believe in democracy. A place where the little people matter, and should be able to have opinions. Yet your women and lower classes still live sheltered and unknowing of greatness and riches. At least Spartans don't allow false hope to our people."

They stood in silence for a while, she watched the twitches and expressions his face made as he pondered this. She could tell by the gleam in his piercing black eyes he was intelligent, probably more so than herself, though she'd never admit it aloud. It was strange how such a beautiful and intellectual man, could have such a slothful and stoic feel about him. It's almost as if he mocked or shunned the very gifts Aphrodite and Athena blessed him with.

"I suppose your reasoning is logical." He said just loud enough for her to hear, "But this is just the beginning of a wonderful and modern idea. It will take a long time to perfect, far too long for my own eyes to see, or maybe not at all. At least we try."

The Queen scoffed, "Typical of a philosophical mind. You think of possibilities rather than the unfortunate truth, lower levels do not have the intelligence in order to vote. They will vote according to whom the current leader wants, because they don't know better."

He looked down on the woman; she wore a beautiful pristine white chiton that contrasted with her tanned olive skin. Short golden locks tied back into four separate small buns, but still had loose tendrils flowing down to the nape of her neck. But of all were her jade eyes, bright and clear, not clouded with confusion or uncertainty like most frail women. She was modern, the Spartans had beaten them at least one thing.

"Women are better seen and not heard." He said, releasing a great big sigh.

She grabbed the front of his tunic, pulling him closely. Her eyes leveling him with their intensity. "You'll be seeing the bottom of my shoe real soon."

"That would be very undesirable." He sighed.

He surprised her, yet again, in the fact that he didn't fear her or her power. He didn't even bother to collect himself for a fight; instead his body stance was as loose as water. "You're probably the strangest of the Athenians I've had the unpleasantry of meeting."

"I'll take that as a compliment, my lady."

"Enough of the 'my lady' stuff." She let go of his shirt, "My name is Temari."

"I will not be able to refer to you as your given name, it's ungentlemanly and my mother would beat me if she found out I did."

Temari chuckled unable to contain her fit of laughter, "I'm glad that one woman in Athens can handle her son."

"And husband." Shikamaru added, "My father is soulless slave to my troublesome mother."

"I must meet your mother; she would make an excellent conversationalist." Temari tried to contain another laugh bubbling in her stomach.

Shikamaru's steps slowed, not going unnoticed by the Spartan Queen's hawk eyes. "Am I insufficient?"

Temari didn't know what to say at this moment. She was enjoying conversing with him much more than she really should have. She wasn't much of a chatty Cleopatra, but she wanted to know more about him. What was the world like to an Athenian man? Was it that much different than a Spartan man? Yes, most likely. Would she like to be held more by his firm long arms, or would she prefer her late husband's burly hairy ones? Would she enjoy kissing his bare mouth, or her King's messy beard scratching at her throat? His lean muscular body grinding into hers, or the thick husky body pounding against her?

"My lady?" He asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I was comparing you to my late husband." Temari nearly smacked herself. _Why did I say that aloud!_ "Two complete opposites. Just like Athenians and Spartans." _Nice cover._ She commended herself.

"We are very different I guess," Shikamaru sighed, his eyes leaving her face to the ceiling. "but we both liked similar things."

The Queen's eyebrows knitted together, "Like what?"

Shikamaru turned to look at her, his dark obsidian eyes nearly searing into hers. But just as sudden as the intensity came, it vanished. "Just things... Here is your room."

"Thank you." She said as he opened the door, "Will I see you at dinner?"

He nodded and left.

Temari's eyes squinted, growling at the unsightly blue that engulfed the monstrous room. The bed was blue, the furniture pieces were blue, the wall, the rugs, the vanity, the murals, it was all blue! She would have preferred a red or taupe room, at brightest a soft green. Nothing that would ensue a headache larger than Mt. Olympus. At least it wasn't pink.

"A nap." She agreed to herself. That's what she needed after all this, a nice relaxing nap.

Temari sat at the overly elaborate vanity, the wood would have been dark beautiful wood instead it had been masked in the now unsightly color, cherubs adorned each corner of the mirror making it even more feminine than it needed to be. She removed the pins holding her hair in place, and they fell delicately around her face. She drew the curtains shut, blocking every ounce of sun that filtered into the room. Her chiton pooled around her feet, leaving her bare body to fell the chill of the dark room around her but the warmth of the bed soon replaced it.

_Temari was drowning, her hand frantically searching the waters above her head for something to latch onto. She was being suffocated by the blue... People walked on the water, above her not taking notice to her struggle. Her head became fuzzy, as her last breath left with a choke. _

_His hands reached out to her, his palms baring a crimson apple. This was her only hope of living, but instead of reaching out for the succulent fruit she withdrew her hand to her chest. Meeting her grave at the bottom of the now murky depths._

Temari was startled awake by a knock at the door; she ran her hands over her face and body making sure that she was still in her mortal form. Her eyes shot to the door were another meek knock sounded.

"What is it?" She called out uneasily.

"My Lady, dinner will be served in an hour." A frail voice called out. "Would you like help getting ready?"

"No, I will prepare myself." Temari rolled out of the bed.

"Yes my lady, I will tell your escort to make sure to pick you up beforehand."

Temari listened to the shuffling of small feet down the hallway, until she heard nothing. "What kind of dream was that? I must have eaten something rotten."

_An apple._

"What were trying to tell me Morpheus?" She whispered to the God of Dreams. "Drowning means my downfall... I know that much. But an apple?"

She shrugged it off, she noticed that someone had already drawn a warm bath and her belongings were on the vanity. "Athenians sure do know how to make a girl feel welcome."

Temari soaked in the soothing water, noting it smelt of roses. She didn't like roses, lilacs was better. But at least she smelt of something other than three days travel, through the humid autumn air. Autumn in Athens was quite beautiful, despite the fact that they were tearing up their foliage to construct towering buildings; they had an assortment of flowers and trees she'd only seen in the archives. She took a deep breath and submerged her lips, releasing her breath causing bubbles to ripple the top of the water.

She was out of the bath and drying her body with a cloth. She peered into the long mirror on the wall, gazing at her nude body. Women in Athens were much skinnier compared to that of the girth of Spartan women, was that the current fashion trend? To starve yourself to look like a malnourished serf? Well she had no intention of doing so; she enjoyed the curves that the gods, and her healthy appetite, supplied her with.

Temari dug through her pack, trying to find a worthy dress to wear. She pulled out a crimson long chiton, and smiled at it. "This will do."

After putting the dress on she fixed her hair in the vanity's mirror and pulled on her gold wristbands and matching belt. She decided today was a good day to wear her shoulder length hair down. She ran her fingers through it, ignoring the overzealous gemmed gold brush at arm's reach. On the vanity were dishes of women's face paint, Temari particularly didn't find the beauty amplifier appealing but she red crushed berries on her eyelids.

The sounds of shuffling footsteps outside her door were easily heard, so she decided not to make the poor guide wait any longer. When she opened the door she was met by a tall pale-eyed man. He was very handsome, by her standards, but his long tresses gave him a noble yet girlie presence.

"I am assuming you are escorting me to dinner." She mimicked his stern, indecipherable face.

He answered with a curt nod, and offered her his arm. She slipped her arm in his reluctantly and was guided through the maze of Archon's abode. The much taller man kept his eyes straight forward and unmoving; Temari strained her own eyes to see if he would blink.

"You don't speak much do you?" She asked.

"Hn."

Temari's lips tipped into a smile, "I respect that quality. My name is Temari, and yours is?"

"Neji."

She agreed with herself that this man's voice was just as appealing as his looks. "It suits you well."

His eyebrow quirked slightly, "How is that?"

"It's blunt and to the point." Temari spoke softly but firmly, noting that he hadn't even bothered to look at her while addressing her. "It's not like most Noble's names, with fancy meanings dealing with their status. Your name means whirl, correct?"

He nodded yes.

"It reminds me of the wind." She said with reminiscent glow, "It can be calm and welcoming, and then violent and dangerous when tempted. It's quite like me." Before she realized, a large archway was in front of them, one door open and the other closed. Neji's body blocked her way inside the room. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I know of your temper and pigheadedness." He ignored her feral growl, and continued. "Not all the men in Athens are pushovers, most of them will see fit that you are put in your place, whether it is as a domesticated woman or in the ground. Just be wary your highness."

"It's Temari, not your highness." Her glare was more penetrating than a spear, "And let them try, I am highly capable of defending myself."

"As you wish." He once again hooked her arm in his and escorted her into the dining hall.

The room had cathedral ceilings; cherubs flew and hid on clouds on the mural ceiling. A stone table loomed in the center of the room, it was large enough to sit seventy grown men, and by the food placed down its length it looked as if it were going to feed that much. But there were only the men from the meeting earlier here, and a few of their wives. All of the women were hanging on their husbands arms, it looked as though if they let go they'd drown. It was pitiful and disgusting.

"Oh my lady," The Archon Jiraya said smiling as he led his wife towards her. "This is my wife Tsunade. Tsunade, my love, this is Queen Temari of Sparta."

"Hello my dear." The large breasted woman bowed at the other blonde, her face looked worn and aged but nonetheless beautiful. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into two ponytails, which reached down to her mid back. Her eyes were a rich caramel, almost like an autumn leaf.

Temari felt her chest tightened, it wasn't the woman's looks as much as it was her smile... it reminded Temari so much of her mother. The Spartan queen bowed, "My lady, it's a pleasure."

"You are as lovely as all the men describe you as." Tsunade chuckled lightly, "But they say you're a viper, quick to strike and full of venom."

"That would be me." Temari joined in on the laughter. "It's nice to know that not all the women in Athens are weak."

Tsunade's eyes widened at the younger woman's comment, "What do you mean, my dear?"

"It's just look in your eyes; I can tell that you are in charge." Temari smiled, observing the woman's wrinkles. "Leading a city-state is hard work and it wears on the ruler, yet Jiraya looks like childish pervert who hasn't done much in his lifetime."

"Wait a second..." The Archon's face screwed up and his bottom lip pouted.

"But you, my lady," Temari's grin grew wider, "look like a leader grounded down by a world of stress."

"Aren't you the observant one?" Tsunade smirked, but whispered so that their other guests couldn't hear. "Please keep this secret; the crime I am committing is punishable by death."

"I swear to Hera." The Spartan queen bowed her head.

"Thank you my dear." Tsunade put a delicate yet calloused hand on Temari's shoulder, "Let us go sit."

Temari was led to the table; she sat to the Archon Jiraya and across from Tsunade. But it was the man next to her that gave her the chills, he was one of the men who spoke out during the meeting, he looked like a serpent and no doubt his personality resembled one as well.

"I am very jealous of you, your highness." Said the man next to her.

Temari bit into the meat on her plate, chewing calmly and swallowed before answering. "Why is that?"

"You stole my seat, I usually sit there being the Archon's adviser." His raspy voice nearly whispered in her ear.

"People of higher standing get the better seats," She made her voice even, but had a threatening undertone. "you'll have to be patient until I leave. Or do you have an issue with this?"

He shook his head, a smirk on his thin pale lips. "Not at all, I am honored that you will keep it warm for me."

Temari felt a cold hand touch the fabric by her knee, "I suggest you remove your hand before I remove it for you."

"Orochimaru." Jiraya's deep voice hardened.

The snake like man stood from his seat, a vile smile still on his lips. "Till next time my Queen."

She watched him leave, waiting for an incentive for her to decapitate him. But unfortunately he gave none, she sighed and her view returned to the table. Neji, whom was sitting next to Tsunade, gave her the 'I-told-you-so' look, and Temari stuck her tongue out at him. She heard him mutter a "How lady like."

"Well at least there is an open seat if my lazy son decides to join us." A man two seats away from her sighed. He was an older version on Shikamaru, still very handsome despite his facial scar and rugged appearance.

"Your son is Shikamaru?" Temari asked, giving the man a side glance.

"Yes." The older man smiled, "I hope he didn't give you too much grief when he took you to your room."

"Not at all. It was quite the opposite, I gave him grief." Temari chuckled lightly, "I did enjoy our little squabble."

"That's our son." The woman next to the older version of Shikamaru spoke out. "Did you give a beating?"

"Yoshino." Tsunade scoffed.

Temari smiled, these two women were what would keep her sane in this place. "No, I didn't. But I did threaten him after he said that women were better seen and not heard."

"I wonder where he got that from." Yoshino glared at her husband.

The man chuckled nervously, but caught a sight at the door which made him beam. "Son, I am so glad you are here. Take a seat."

Shikamaru had made it far enough as to see whom he was sitting next to and he stalled. "I'm not as hungry as I thought I was..."

"Shikamaru." Growled his mother and he sat quickly.

"Troublesome." He sighed. A servant removed the first plate and served him a new one.

The room had become eerily silent and void of any sound; it was so different from Sparta. Spartan dinners were filled with laughter and drunken tales of victory. The drunken tales mainly coming from her brother Kankuro, he was one of the strongest warriors in all of history, and the most cheerful man in Sparta. Gaara was an even better warrior, his name was feared more so than Ares, but he was quiet and observant.

Almost as if she were sensing Temari's uneasiness, Tsunade cleared her throat catching Temari's attention. "So my dear, have you ever met one of the Gods? I'm afraid they don't visit here as much, the only one we really see anymore is Athena."

"Artemis visits me once a month, she finds our talks of utmost interest, and I enjoy exploring her sacred forests without being killed. Athena visits Sparta as well, but primarily to visit me and my brothers. Ares visits my brothers; he's not keen on the fact that I can rival him in battle so he tends to avoid me." Temari face slightly fell, "And I've met Hades a couple of times."

Shikamaru choked on the soup he had just eaten, "You've met Hades? He hardly ever comes to the human world."

"What makes you think that I met him on the human plane? I went to him." She stated calmly taking a sip of wine from her challis. "First time I went to the underworld was to slay Hades for taking my mother from me. The only reason I didn't finish him off was because Persephone pleaded for me not to."

"And the second?" A few voices asked.

"When I died." She looked at the red wine in her glass, swirling it delicately.

"That's impossible." Shikamaru scoffed, but his face looked like he didn't doubt it though. She was something else. "Not many find death and then come back."

"Many don't have Gods in debt either." Temari chuckled.

"How did you die?" Jiraya asked, a sudden curiosity sparked in his eyes.

Her eyes faded a degree, and her lips went flat. "A demon ran rampant in Sparta one day, and I attempted to slay the beast but we met the same fate." Temari felt her hands start to clam, the battle with that demon had been the worst day of her life. Many men had died, and the only way was to destroy the monster was to seal him away in a human body. With her last dieing breath she sealed the demon inside Gaara. Gaara was a sickly child, and he was supposed to have died but Hera intervened. She told Sparta that Gaara was a special child, and he would come of use to them, which he certainly has. But on the anniversary of the sealing of the demon, Gaara falls into a catatonic like sleep for a week leaving himself and Sparta without defense.

Jiraya stood, and addressed his company. "Well, I hope you all have had your fill, I shall to see you all tomorrow."

Everyone stood and walked in different directions, some stayed in the room and chat. Temari found herself walking out on the balcony, looking out onto Athens. The darkened skies had turned all the pristine white buildings into dark blue and the plants pitch black. Now that she examined it, Athens didn't look all that different than Sparta.

"Don't lean too far, we don't want you to fall." A slithering voice came from behind her. "Though I don't think Hades wouldn't mind ripping you apart."

"You know what I think?" Temari growled, her eyes glaring of into the growing darkness. "I think you're the spy."

He chuckled, which sounded like a chortling hiss. "I have served the Kings and the new Archon for practically my entire life, why would I turn on them now?"

"Because you are tired of being the errand boy of the King, you want to rule. You're so close you can practically taste it, yet so far." Temari turned to face him, a devious smirk adorning her features. "Plus you give me the chills."

"Pleasurable chills I hope." He walked closer to her, but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Orochimaru, Jiraya needs your assistance." The steely voice said.

Orochimaru hissed in annoyance, turning and stalked away. Temari watched his retreating figure yet again; she hoped this didn't become a habitual thing between her and the serpent like man. Her gaze found her savior Shikamaru where the snake had once been. She knew it was him even before seeing his face, but the deep authoritative voice he used earlier stirred something deep within her. "I didn't need your help."

"Women are so difficult. They talk about wanting to be saved, but the instant you do they chide you." He sighed, leaning his elbows on the balcony railing. They were quiet for awhile before anyone spoke. "I think you're right about him being the spy, but I don't think he's doing it alone."

Temari nodded in agreement, "He has a perfect story if ever accused." She shivered involuntarily; even thinking about him gave her chills. "He's repulsive."

"Not your type?" He chuckled lightly.

The Spartan Queen felt her heart beat quicken when she saw his pearly smile, for a reason unapparent to herself, she knew he didn't smile often. "Far from it."

"So what is it?"

Temari looked at him, her face quizzical. "What is what?"

"Your type." He looked at her from the corner of his left eye. He wasn't really expecting an answer, but he felt almost compelled to talk to her. Ever since he left her at the room this afternoon, he kept thinking of things he should have said or things he wished he could talk to her more about. Just to hear her talking, threatening, whichever.

"Intelligence is a must." Temari leaned on the railing as well, not bothering at looking at him. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body; she wondered what his arms around her would feel like. "Brave and strong, of course. Someone I can sit next to for hours talking, or saying nothing at all. What kind of woman is your preferred type?"

"Quiet, normal, and plain." He said without taking a single breath.

Temari scoffed, "Typical man."

"But that's my preferred type." Shikamaru said softly, "I'm usually attracted to the opposite of that."

The blonde chuckled, scooting closer to him. "So you are admitting that you find me desirable."

"What? I... Me?" He choked, feeling the sweat glistening his forehead. He watched her full lips inching towards his own, the anticipation built within him like a volcano ready to erupt.

"Shikamaru!" Squealed a feminine voice. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Shikamaru and Temari turned to the platinum blonde newcomer. The Spartan Queen's eyes narrowed at the man and then at the pathetic excuse of a girl, she was hardly a girl at that, she wasn't anything more than a mere tooth pick.

"Ino," His voice finally came back to him, "I thought I told you to meet me inside."

"But I got tired of waiting!" She pouted, "Plus you said that we would announce our engagement tonight."

Shikamaru looked at Temari whose face was filled with more Malice than any spiteful god could ever summon, "Ino, go inside. I'll be there soon."

"Well is seems that you are a natural Hermes, playing foul tricks on me." Temari sneered, "Or possibly an Eros deciding to fool with my heart. To ever think that I would fancy a despicable Athenian, if one were to tell me that before now I'd laugh at their stupidity."

"Temari, I-"

"Do not address me in such disrespect, _Athenian._" The blonde's words practically dripping with venom.

"Aphrodite visited me a few moons before you arrived," His chestnut orbs bore into her jade ones. "she told me that my 'soul mate' would come to me, hair of liquid gold, eyes of the crashing sea, and a temper that would rival Ares himself, and that woman would lead me into the life I've wished for. I believed that woman was Ino, and yes I soon proposed to her. But I believe I was mistaken..."

Temari turned her face from him, not wanting him to see the uncertainty in her features. "Your philosopher Plato says that people at one time had four arms, four legs, and two faces. But Zeus feared the power of those beings and split them in half, so that they would search for their other half for the rest of their existence. I am not your other half. Your dim witted woman seems more appropriate to make up for your losses."

Shikamaru scooted closer to her till she was pinned between in and the stone balcony, the chill of her exposed skin sent shivers down his spine. "There is no doubt in my mind that you are my other half, so stop being so difficult and just accept it. Be with me." He forced his arms around her, holding her in an almost suffocating embrace, almost as if he let go he would drown in endless waters.

"Do you know what an apple symbolizes in dreams?" She asked, remembering her drowning dream.

He nodded, "Yes, it stands for fruitful lovers."

_Take love within your hands, or you will find yourself in your grave._

Temari eyes fluttered open, she sat up in the uncomfortable Inn bed taking in her surroundings. Her dream felt so real, but the life of a queen was far different than that of a kunoichi. But everyone in her dream was practically the same even- "Shikamaru..."

The blonde put her bare feet on the floor and found herself leaving the inn heading towards Shikamaru's apartment. Her walk had turned into a sprint and then a full out run; she pushed past the condo gate until she stood at the green door. Temari knocked on the door, the sound seemed extremely loud against the silence of the night. She stood there for about five minutes before she knocked again, more forceful this time. She heard the shuffling of feet, then something falling over a breaking and a muttered 'shit', before he answered the door. His hair was down and messy, but she doubted her own lion's mane was any better, and he was clad in his green boxers and nothing else.

"Temari?" He squinted through sleepy eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"It's about earlier," She breathed out, feeling her heart thumping erratically away in her chest. She flung herself at his bare chest, her lips on his in a consuming heat. His arms wrapped around her, lifting her off the ground and carrying her inside. He laid her on the bed, hovering over her panting figure. She nibbled on his earlobe, causing him to growl into the crook of her neck.

She whispered to him, "I will marry you."

* * *

**A/N: **Well I have thought of this story for several years, and I am just finally getting around to writing it. It's hard for me to write about a place and era I know very limited facts about. I am fascinated with Greek mythology, ancient Egypt, and the American 1920's. So I couldn't help myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Meaning of Dreams

Summary: Spartans are ruthless killing machines, and Athenians are philosophers and masters of the arts. Will their differences tear them apart or bring them together. ShikaTema

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

Discretion: This story will loosely, if not at all, follow historical events.

**A/N: **I realize that the ending of the last chapter, may have been confusing for a few readers, so I'll explain. The entire ancient Greek part was a dream that Temari was having, when shewoke up she ran over to Shikamaru's apartment to accept his marriage proposal. And this chapter starts off with ninja Temari and then she begins to dream about ancient Greece.

_With all my heart, and all my soul, I will love you till the winds don't blow._

_Until the oceans turn to stone, my love is yours and yours alone._

_My love is forever, until forever's gone._

_~Kenny Rogers_

* * *

Temari snuggled into the side of her now fiancé, enjoying the warmth radiating from his toned body. It felt right being with Shikamaru, and she was glad for her enlightening dream; a crazy dream at that. Who dreams that they are a Spartan Queen on the verge of war but falls in love with a man, in the mists of the chaos, who actually happens to be your live-in boyfriend in reality? Well obviously she did.

"I wonder what would happen after that..." Temari silently whispered before she gave herself to the night.

_~Dream_~

The Spartan Queen stared at her bare feet, deciphering and understanding the meaning of her dream, but she couldn't agree with it. There was no way that she would give her life this man, even if the Gods fated it. She made her own fate, she carved her destiny through the unmovable stars, no man or God could tell her otherwise. If Shikamaru was meant to be her partner, then she would choose him and he would her.

"I do believe your intended is waiting for your presence in the dining hall." She placed her hand on his scantly clothed chest forcing him away from her. Temari walked past him, pausing at the curtained doorway. "We are too different; it would only end in ruin."

She made sure he had no time to rebuttal her statement; she quickly maneuvered through the people trying to find her escape. Her eyes caught the sight of Neji, he was talking with some girl with buns in her hair, but she could tell by the glint in his eyes he wasn't going to escort her back to her room willingly. So she made her way through the hallways, hoping that she wouldn't be lost like Minotaur of Crete, forever lost in a labyrinth. Luckily, for her, the gods heard her silent prayers and she made it back to her sea washed room without too much difficulty.

Temari threw herself on the bed, burying her face in the feathered pillow. "Damn you Aphrodite."

_She dipped her toes into the crystal clear water, watching the ripple disperse the further it went. But soon the water went crimson, the sounds of baby's screams pierced the air like a crash in the mid of night. Her head whipped over to the cliff where the wails resonated from, men on top of the cliff threw the infants off one by one, each hitting the ground with a dull thud. Their tiny skulls smashed like a dropped watermelon, bones jutting from their unblemished skin, their pale skin turning black and blue. Temari shut her eyes, covering her ears, shaking the cries from her ears but they only grew more prevalent._

_"Stop it! No more! Go away!" She wailed onto to deaf ears._

_She felt a ripple hit her foot, her eyes shot open to see a scaled beast with jagged teeth ready to tear away her leg._

"Your highness! Please wake up." Temari was shook awake by a small figured woman. The Queen jumped from the bed quickly pinning the frail girl underneath her, her fist mid air ready to strike. "My lady please don't!"

Temari shook her head clear, a violet haired girl quivered under her. The blonde got off of the poor girl and helped her off the bed, noticing three male figures in the doorway. "I'm sorry... you startled me."

"It's quite alright your highness." The pale eyed girl bowed respectfully, Temari decided she must have been related to Neji due to their strange eyes. "You were screaming, are you alright?"

Temari nodded despite feeling the sweat starting to trickle down her face, she wiped it away hastily and turned her attention to the men in the doorway. The woman got the subtle gesture and stood up, shooing the men away. Temari stood and swiftly strode off to the washroom, were she was greeting with a disgruntling sight.

The blonde groaned audibly, wiping away the ruby paint on her eyes. "I look like Medusa with her snakes in a knot."

"No, just like someone who is very tired." The violet haired girl walked into the washroom, she promptly began to tear through the knotted hair with a delicate brush.

"I can do that myself-" Temari paused for a moment, staring at the servant girl. "What is your name?"

The girl flushed like the sunrise, "I... um... uh... Hinata."

"Are you related to Neji?" The blonde pressed on, ignoring the stutter and blush of the younger girl. Hinata didn't look like the servant type, she was most likely a prisoner of war, that or maybe her families assets went belly up and it landed her in this situation. "I'm waiting..."

"Yes, he is my first cousin on my father's side." The girl said quickly, she gasped slightly when Temari stole the brush from her hand.

The blonde Queen smiled at the girl, "Can you draw up a bath for me? I would like to talk to you later, after my meeting. Is that fine?"

"Yes your highness." The girl smiled genuinely, she splashed buckets of steaming water into the porcelain tub. Temari took in the girl more noticing that her figure was full, that of royalty, but her demeanor was that of a skittish mouse. "Oh by the way, your highness, this came in by hawk this morning for you."

The pale girl handed over a leather bound envelope, and the blonde opened without a moment's hesitation. Her teal orbs scanned the papyrus page, reading the encrypted words from both her brothers. It gave vital information to the person stealing their city-state's secure information, and a helpful hint for the source in Athens.

"Hinata." Temari authoritative voice called the chambermaid.

"Yes my lady?" She made her way from the tub and back into the main chamber.

"What do you know of a Sasuke Uchiha?" The blonde asked.

"Um... Sasuke's family was once very powerful, but they died from an inherited disease. He is considered a very mysterious man, no one quite knows where he goes all the time, but he is seen with Master Orochimaru, they are always whispering in hallways and in the middle of the night." Hinata said very quietly and low, as if she didn't want the walls to hear this conversation. "But he is very popular with the women, especially unavailable women. Rumor is that he is having an affair with Ino, Shikamaru's intended, as of now."

"Thank you so much Hinata, no one will know that you spoke of this, I swear." Temari smiled reassuringly.

The girl bowed and slipped away from the room when Temari submerged herself within the bath, trying to avoid the new knowledge of Orochimaru, so she turned to thinking about her dream. The thought made her cringe. The sounds of the helpless babies made her want to cry. Most would be safe to assume that the Spartan Queen didn't cry, but in all actuality her tear ducts were fully functional and she was a woman after all. But it was the sheer act that she wouldn't succumb to; it was number two on her list of never do's. One was never to beg, two was never to cry, and three was to never show public or secretive affection. Love had a way of destroying your life, and leaving you face down in the dirt crippled past the point of recovery.

Temari growled at what she had to do in order to decode her dream, either she would travel all the way to Mount Olympus and pray that Morpheus would tell her or she had to go to the smartest man in Athens... and from last night's events it was a safe bet to say that Shikamaru wasn't all that pleased with her. Why should he be mad anyways? What woman in her right mind would jump into the arms of practically a stranger and grow old together? Although romantic as it may sound, it was ludicrous! Unreasonable, incomprehensible, and not to mention a political disaster. But there was no doubt that she felt a pang deep with the catacombs of her chest, from seeing the devastation drowning in his eyes. And it hurt to say no.

"I'm going mad." She chuckled to herself, "It seems the lunacy runs in the family after all."

Temari cleaned herself and dressed in a pure white chiton, and salvaged what little style her unruly hair obtained. She had finished placing her golden armbands on when a sharp knock resonated from the door.

"One moment." She made her way to the door and opened it slowly, only to see him. Her eyes were locked with his, and even if she wanted to look away in shame her pride wouldn't allow her. "Hello Shikamaru. Here to escort me to the meeting?"

"Yes your highness." The obsidian haired man bowed nonchalantly, hiding his discretion like a pro.

Temari shut the door behind her, and walked beside Shikamaru. Every step she took she felt her heart throb, just being next to him sent her body into an uproar. She could feel the warmth of his olive skin, the masculine aroma of pine and earth, and the way his muscles flexed as he walked made her shiver.

_It's Aphrodite's doing, she's poisoning my mind. _Temari reasoned to herself, as she tried to keep her eyes off of him and down the stairwell. Unfortunately her eyes wouldn't listen to her sound reasoning, and they wandered all over the span of his toned body.

"Be wary, the steps are not what they use to be." His sultry voice echoed through the circling stair case. "Many people have fallen to their deaths here."

She chuckled, "Are you sure they weren't pushed?"

"It's always possible." He replied with disdain obvious in his voice.

It made her blood boil. Temari caught up with him and grabbed him by his tunic, pulling him toward her. "Get over it Nara, I told you no. If it's the master plan that I'm going to fall in love with you, then it will be my decision. So stop being an uptight ass."

"I'm marrying Ino in two days." His coarse voice resonated in her ears, his dark eyes searing into her light ones. "You have until then, and then I won't wait any longer."

"How do you expect me to fall in love with you in two days!" She screamed at him, losing any composure she had, she threw her arms up in exasperation and defeat. "You're insane!"

"I'm not the one screaming." Shikamaru sighed, but the tiniest hint of a smile rounded the corner of his lips. "You're beautiful when you're flustered."

"And you're aggravatingly calm when I'm angry, and that makes me even angrier." She rubbed her temples in attempt to tame her inflamed temper. After a few seconds, she looked up at him with weary eyes. "I am the Queen of Sparta, and my people think very highly of me. What would they think if I threw it all away for some _Athenian_?"

"They would think that you were a traitorous fool." He said without any remorse.

"You're not helping your predicament." She glared daggers at him, but his slothful appearance remained.

"I'm just saying the truth." He sighed, with a slight smile. "I am just pleased that you want to attempt to be with me."

"Ha!" She chuckled, jabbing her thin clawed finger into his chest. "What notion let that go to your over inflated head?"

"Why would the Queen of Sparta bother with lowly Athenian, in matters of the heart, especially when her reputation is at stake? It is clear to me that you have to be at least contemplating it, if not, then prove me wrong." Shikamaru took a step closer to her, but Temari didn't budge.

She growled at his logic and knowing that it was perfectly true. Before she realized what was happening, she reached out and slapped him as hard as she could possibly muster. Temari was shocked with her own action, but her face kept its composure. "It's not true." She grunted before storming off down the hall.

Shikamaru put a hand to his shaved cheek, rubbing out the pain, he chuckled and smiled. "Troublesome woman is in love with me."

It took a few wrong turns, and a few run-ins with a laughing Shikamaru before Temari found the meeting room. Everyone was already present and stood when she entered the room. She quickly apologized for her tardiness and blamed it on the enormity and the devious maze that the building was.

"I thought that was why you were assigned an escort, your highness." The snake like man said, giving the Queen several look overs. "Maybe I should replace that incompetent fool."

"Last time I checked," Shikamaru interjected, sluggishly walking into the room to take his seat next to the blonde woman. "I was the smartest man in Athens, by no means a _fool_. The only fool I know is a man who is willing to trust his back to you."

"Well since you're so intelligent, perhaps it is you who is selling Athens and Sparta out to the Persians." Orochimaru sneered, his dark eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Perhaps you should watch your tongue." Jiraya interjected, glaring at his advisor. "We are not pointing fingers at this council; we are just filtering the suspects. There is no evidence proving anyone guilty as of yet."

"Well, I can detest that." Temari growled, her brows knitting together. "I received word this morning from my generals that the only man to enter and leave Sparta in the past season was a Sasuke Uchiha, and I have learned from some of the staff that Orochimaru and this Sasuke are allies of sorts, and that they meet at odd hours of the day and always in secret. So either you Athenians really are boy lovers or Orochimaru is the rat, or shall I say snake."

Orochimaru laugh echoed throughout the room, all eyes were on him and they were not happy stares. "Everyone knows that Sasuke was my pupil, but he disappeared quite some time ago, I have no control over his actions. If he condemned his life to treachery, then it is not my fault, I have not committed any such sin."

"This is blasphemy!" Temari shot out of her seat, yelling on the top her lungs. "You are guilty, and that is what everyone knows, but the gods only know they will not take arms against you! Damn you Athenians and your damn democracy, if we were in Sparta your head would be served to me on a silver platter right now. You deserve to burn in the fiery hells with Hades himself."

He came so close that she could feel brush of his rank breath against her lips and cheek, "What does a silly girl like you know about, well, anything?"

"That is out of line!" Jiraya boomed, he and even some of the others at the table objected silently.

But once again Temari's fist thought faster than her brain, and soon the sound of her fist colliding with Orochimaru's pasty white flesh crunched in her ears. Her chest heaved, she was sure she looked like a bull seeing red. She stood over his fallen figure, looming above like a goddess of death, "I have commanded a nation by myself for the past five years, I have made history with my strategies and ingenuity, I have led my men into battle, I have made them victorious, I have brought an end to several city-states and countries, and I will see to it that I end you."

The snake like man stood up, wiping the blood from the corner of his lips. "You will never find the evidence that you seek, there is no way to prove your accusations." He raised his hand as if to smack her, she stayed planted to her spot, her eyes full of fury. "And mind your place; you are no longer in Sparta wench."

With that the man stalked away, leaving Temari with an eerie and strange feeling caught within her chest. She didn't sit back down she just kept her eye on the door, expecting the snake like man to come back.

"Temari." Came a gentle voice behind her, she finally turned to see Shikamaru, and all the older men standing from their spots and stretching their brittle joints. "We are taking a recess, let's go take a walk."

She simply nodded and latched an arm around his, allowing him to lead her out of the room and out into a garden. He directed her towards a marble bench that was surrounding by white roses. Shikamaru was genuinely concerned about Temari, she wouldn't make eye contact or speak. "Temari...?"

"I will tell you my answer tonight." She looked up at him, her eyes screamed with fear and uncertainty. "I will tell you whether I will be your other half, I will."

"Are you alright?" He asked, touching the back of his hand to her forehead.

"I have the strangest feeling, it's so horrible I feel sick." Temari wrapped her arms around her stomach, emphasizing her pain. "What Orochimaru said-"

"Forget about what Orochimaru said." Shikamaru cut her off, holding her face between his palms. "You will be fine, you worry too much."

"Kiss me." She whispered, and he eagerly complied. Their arms entangled around each other, trying to support themselves from drowning in their passion, their lips collided with such heat the sun would envy them, tongues serenaded around in a beautiful waltz. They kissed as if it were to be their last.

They pulled apart gasping for air, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. "It is so absurd that the woman who I thought would be the most difficult person in all of Greece, ended up being my soul mate."

"Well you'll find out tonight, if she is." Temari smirked.

He smiled, and lifted her to her feet. "You should go rest, Jiraya will take a few hours of talking with Tsunade about everything, we all know she calls the shots."

"I could use a cat nap." The Queen agreed, and they walked hand-in-hand pack into the building. Shikamaru began walking her to her room when Temari stopped him, "I can walk myself, I would like some alone time so I can think."

"Are you sure?" He asked warily, but she just chuckled at him and nodded. "I will get you before the council rejoins."

"Goodbye." She smiled, and walked on without Shikamaru. Her chest felt so heavy, and every ounce of her being felt an ominous force at work. Something bad was going to happen, something was utterly wrong. She sighed inwardly, as she carefully stepped up the stairwell, making sure her footing was good on each step, taking Shikamaru's warning seriously. She was so focused on her feet that she failed to see the figure that stepped out from an opening and shoved her down the cobble steps. She gripped at the person's chiton before she screamed as she came crashing down the stairs.

She heard the footsteps coming closer, but they seemed so distant, and her body hurt so much. Temari looked down the hallway, seeing Shikamaru running toward her, his face is etched with horror. She reached out for him but her arm seemed so heavy, she craned her eyes upward to see her lower arm bent mid way and her wrist spun completely around. But worst of all was that she realized she was lying in a pool of her own blood.

Shikamaru's arms scooped under her, and if her voice was working she would have screamed in agony. "Temari? Temari! You're going to be fine, you hear me? Just stay with me, just stay with me." He chanted, tears building in his eyes. "Someone help! Anybody!"

The last thing she saw of the mortal world was him crying.

"It's such a pity that you're so stubborn." Sighed an overly perky voice.

Temari looked around and saw a curvaceous blonde woman brushing her hair, and next to her was another woman clad in battle armor.

"Aphrodite, Athena." Temari sighed, looking at her body, noting that she looked the same for being dead.

"I understand why Aphrodite is here, because she's a life ruiner, so why are you here Athena?" Temari groaned, looking at her old dear friend.

Athena looked glumly at the Spartan Queen, "I blessed you with intelligence, reasoning, and a heart of a warrior from birth, and it was because of those that led to you ultimate destruction, for that is why I am here, to say I am deeply apologetic."

"I set you up with a little cutie and look what you're putting him through!" Aphrodite harrumphed, looking at an opening between the clouds.

Temari watched as Shikamaru sobbed into her cold lifeless body, telling her that he loved her. It broke her heart, especially since she had decided to stay with him, but now she would never know a life of love. She would never know a life with Shikamaru.

"They caught Orochimaru," Athena offered, trying to offer some peace of mind. "thanks to you grabbing his pin from his chiton. You received the proof needed to bring Orochimaru to the high council, and in the future he and Sasuke will be executed for their treachery."

"What becomes of Sparta and Athens?" Temari asked, her eyes never leaving the sight of Shikamaru. "And Shikamaru?"

"Athens prospers for four hundred years then falls to the Romans, but Sparta falls in the next two hundred years to the Visigoths. Sparta never made a recovery. Shikamaru became a soldier, hoping that he find death, but became the best general Athens had ever seen. He died an old man, without a wife or any children." Athena finished, watching the Spartan Queen's face contort in pain and despair. "I am sorry, but the foreseen events cannot be changed."

"Athena, can I ask one final request?" She turned to the two women, "If you can't save my home, then can you make sure that one day I will meet him again."

"I shall discuss it with the fates, but realize that it won't be for a very long time." Athena warned, "I could give you a new life now, but it won't be with the boy."

"I can wait."

"Oh and I'll make you two fall back in love!" Aphrodite gushed.

"No," Temari smiled, "I will fall in love with that lazy ass even without your help."

**A/N: Finito, kaput, done. I'm sorry Temari died, but you got to admit the whole "I'll love you forever, even after death till us part" motif is adorable.**


End file.
